


Art for ellipsisthegreat's La Hora de Nuestra Muerte

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pieces of art for ellipsisthegreat's unfinished 2013 Star Trek Big Bang, La Hora de Nuestra Muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for ellipsisthegreat's La Hora de Nuestra Muerte

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the author dropped out of this BB right before posting began and I never saw a completed draft. The only items I had to work with were: the artist claim summary, a name of a single dinosaur, a 5k word outline, and the blurb for the back of the book jacket (which I received after I finished the book jacket).

**Banner 1**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Banner 2**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Book Jacket**

  


**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give anything of the plot away by accident.


End file.
